The present invention is directed to electronic games, particularly those of the type in which the game action is simulated on a matrix of discrete visual-image-producing devices.
The recent popularity of electronic games has provided great impetus to those who manufacture them to improve their play value. Being such a subjective concept, "play value" is difficult to define and pat prescriptions for its achievement are quite naturally unavailable. However, in a general sense, one factor that contributes to play value is the variety of play situations that can be encountered during the play of the game. The increase in play situations can be provided by increasing the number of play symbols, the size of the playing area, or the number of controls. Accordingly, a fair amount of effort has been expended toward these ends.
Most electronic games simulate "real" sports of the type that is played on some kind of playing field, such as a basketball court or a hockey rink, between teams of players, and game development has largely concentrated on the number, control, and variety of these players. Many electronic games have also provided symbols for game objects, such as basketballs, footballs, and hockey pucks, and the provision of such game-object symbols has added a dimension to the possibilities available. However, no serious development of the potential provided by the game object has been achieved up to now.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide game features that increase the play value of the electronic game by enhancing the capabilities of the game object.